A&G
by ssnowish
Summary: Luhan-Sehun adalah kakak-beradik yang mempunyai kisah cinta mereka masing-masing. Luhan yang harus menghadapi remaja SMA yang pemalu dan Sehun yang harus menghadapi pria yang masih saja enggan mengakui perasaannya. KaiLu SeHo . YAOI. RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

Pertama-tama, mau bilang terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review di **Young & Beautiful**. Semua sudah aku baca dan... apakah aku telah membuat kalian sedih? _-hiks-_ aku juga jadi ikut sedih ... ;;;u;;;

Tapi fic kali ini lebih ringan karena cuma menyangkut romansa kehidupan sehari-hari.

Lagi pengen buat _crack-pair_. Dan buat yang suka pair nya silahkan baca~ yang nggak suka yasudah nggak papa :") Tapi siapa tahu malah jadi suka.

Terus buat the chosen angel...jujur saya juga udah kangen banget sama itu fic. Tapi saya bener-bener kena _writer block_ sama fic itu (kayak ada yang masih nunggu aja)

Doakan saya cepet update fic itu dong (amin) (amin) (amin)

Dan...entah kenapa saya semangat sama fic ini, selamat membaca _guys!_

* * *

**A&G**

**Author : ssnowish**

**Rated : T**

******Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Main Cast(s) : Sehun, Luhan,Kai, Suho**

**and all EXO member**

**Main Pairing(s) : KaiLu, SeHo**

**YAOI**

* * *

_._

_ A for __Acacia - Hidden love_

_._

___G for Gloxinia - Love at first sight_

___._

* * *

Di sebuah kota di Korea Selatan, ada kakak-beradik, laki-laki, yang hanya hidup berdua.

Tenang, ini hanyalah cerita ringan tentang kehidupan mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit _-banyak-_ bumbu cinta tentunya.

_~Selamat menikmati_

xoxoxoxo

.

**Author's POV**

Panggil saja Luhan, pria berumur 21 tahun yang sekarang sedang sibuk berkuliah sekaligus kerja _part-time_ di sebuah kafe ini mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di sebuah kursi besi tepat di perpustakaan kampusnya.

Jemari lentiknya membuka tiap lembaran buku didepannya dengan teliti, lalu memberi tanda halaman-halaman yang bakal ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas nanti malam di rumah. Lalu ia menuliskan beberapa catatan kecil di buku _note_ kecil kuning miliknya.

Mata-nya menangkap sesuatu yang terselip di buku note kecil itu.

Surat?

Ia membukanya perlahan.

"**You wanna know who's amazing and has the cutest smile ever?**

**Read the first word again"**

**.**

Luhan mengulum bibirnya membentuk senyuman membaca isi dari sepucuk surat itu.

Siapa gerangan yang bisa menyelipkan surat seperti ini di buku note nya? Dan lagi tidak ada nama ataupun inisial pengirim di surat itu.

Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani mengirimi surat kepadanya. Bukannya tidak ada yang pernah mendekatinya _–banyak malah-_ tetapi biasanya mereka akan langsung menyatakan cinta atau mendekati dengan tindakan.

Untuk pengirim surat ini, Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa orang ini pemalu. Luhan geli sendiri membayangkan siapa orang yang mengirim surat ini. Apakah dia hanya iseng?

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu melipat kembali surat itu, menyimpannya dalam tas-nya, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali di perpustakaan.

xoxoxoxo

.

Panggil saja Sehun, remaja berumur 17 tahun ini sedang serius memperhatikan penjelasan guru tentang _sin cos tan yada yada_ di depan kelas hingga Tao_ –teman sebangkunya- _menggeser sebuah buku ke hadapannya dengan kertas yang bertuliskan :

"**Pulang sekolah ke rumahku? Aku ada video games baru"**

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya melihat Tao lalu menyunggingkan cengiran tanda bahwa ia sangat setuju dengan ide itu.

Dan sepanjang sisa waktu pelajaran duo teman sebangku itu tidak ada yang fokus pada penjelasan guru di depan karena mereka telah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_Video games._

Tidak lama kemudian, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi keras mengembalikan setiap nyawa dari murid-murid yang ada di kelas.

Dan waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba, kini Sehun dan Tao tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah Tao.

Pagar merah dengan sedikit corak hitam telah terlihat oleh mata Sehun, itu berarti mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Tao.

Tao tertawa melihat Sehun yang berjalan semangat di depannya. Rupanya temannya itu sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba _video games_ baru miliknya itu.

"Hey ayo cepat!"

"Iya-iya, yasudah ayo masuk", Tao melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. "Kau tahu, _video games_ itu oleh-oleh kakak sepupuku yang baru pulang dari Jepang"

Sehun yang baru melepas kaus kaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Wow benarkah? Asli jepang? Kau memang yang terbaik Tao!"

Tao hanya memberikan cengiran yang berarti_ 'tentu saja aku kan huang zitao'_

"Loh Tao sudah pulang?"

Tao menoleh ke arah suara lembut yang menyebut namanya tadi. "Oh hyung!"

"Aku tidak tahu kau pulang jam segini, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu. Dan oh- kau membawa teman?"

Tao langsung menarik Sehun mendekat ke arah pria yang baru saja turun dari tangga tersebut. "Iya, ini teman sekelasku hyung, namanya Sehun!"

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, hai Sehun, aku kakak sepupunya Tao"

Sehun hanya melongo lalu membungkuk kecil. Tao heran dengan sikap temannya ini.

"Oh aku harus segera pergi Tao, kau jaga rumah ya", ucap pria itu sambil mengacak rambut Tao.

"Siap hyung!", Tao melambaikan tangannya saat kakak sepupunya itu berlari keluar rumah. Sepertinya terburu-buru sekali.

"Sehun-ah, ayo segera ke kamar ku!"

Satu detik.

"Sehun?"

Dua detik.

"Hun kau kenapa diam saja?"

Tiga detik.

"Hei Tao"

"Ha?"

"Katakan, siapa nama kakak sepupumu tadi"

xoxoxoxoxo

.

Luhan melemparkan tas nya sembarang ke sofa , dia tidak peduli bagaimana nasib alat tulisnya setelah itu. Ia hanya sangat lelah setelah lima jam berada di perpustakaan dengan tumpukan buku tebal, lalu ditambah ia tertinggal kereta sehingga harus menunggu selama setengah jam lebih di stasiun.

Badannya terasa sangat pegal, rasanya ia malas sekali untuk sekedar mengganti baju. Ia hampir menutup matanya saat ia merasakan getaran di ponselnya menandakan pesan masuk.

"**Apa kau lelah? Aku rasa ini waktunya kau istirahat, mungkin lemon hangat bisa menyegarkan pikiranmu. Good night"**

**-from xxx809788**

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. Dari siapa pesan ini? Nomornya juga tidak dikenal. Apa hanya salah sambung?

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu. Tadi surat, lalu sekarang pesan misterius. _Apa orang yang sama? Ah sudahlah lebih baik kau bersihkan dirimu dan membuat lemon hangat. Lemon hangat? Hei sepertinya ide yang bagus juga_.

Perlahan Luhan tersenyum menyetujui ide dari pengirim misterius itu.

_Tidak buruk juga,_

Luhan membuka laci dapur berharap menemukan kotak teh lemon , tetapi nihil. Ia mendecak kesal.

"Ah masa' sudah habis. Apa aku suruh Sehun membelinya saja, ah tapi anak itu belum pulang juga. Pasti masih bermain _games_ di tempat Tao. Tsk dasar"

Akhirnya Luhan hanya menuangkan air hangat ke dalam gelasnya. Paling tidak lumayan menghangatkan tenggorokan dan membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang.

Ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Pasti itu Sehun.

Setelah menaruh gelasnya di meja ia segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hyuuu~ng!"

Luhan disambut Sehun yang langsung menerjang badannya, memeluknya erat.

"Hei hei ada apa ini", Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku hanya sedang senang saja hari ini"

Sehun masih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lalu kenapa sampai selarut ini di rumah Tao-nya?"

Sehun malah memberikan cengiran lebarnya, "Karena aku menunggu malaikatku"

Luhan dibuat cengo dengan jawaban Sehun tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ha?"

xoxoxoxo

.

Tao menyentil dahi teman didepannya itu dengan _–untungnya-_ tidak begitu keras.

"Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Yang disentil langsung mengusap dahi-nya, sambil melengos, "Argh! Jangan sembarangan menyentil dahiku! Aish..sakit tahu"

Tao mengulurkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung temannya itu, "Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana. Kau sudah ada kesempatan, kenapa malah tidak menyertakan namamu di surat dan di pesan yang kau kirim! Ah kau bodoh sekali!"

Sehun menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran kedua temannya itu. Ia cuma berharap penghuni kantin tidak akan terganggu dengan keributan ini.

"Yang Tao katakan benar. Aku sudah membantumu menyelipkan surat ke buku kakakku, dan memberimu nomor ponselnya dengan cuma-cuma. Tapi kenapa malah tidak menyebutkan nama! Ah kau ini tidak _gentle_", Sehun akhirnya ikut berkomentar juga.

Yang daritadi menjadi tersangka hanya mengacak rambutnya dan menunduk.

"Kalian kan tahu aku ini pemalu….. Aku tidak berani…"

Tao dan Sehun sama-sama menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan teman mereka ini.

"Pokoknya setelah ini, kau harus berani dan menyebutkan namamu"

"Kau mengerti?"

Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tao tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggebrak meja. "Siapa namamu anak muda?!"

"K-kim…"

"JAWAB DENGAN LANTANG!"

"KIM JONGIN!"

"Siapa yang kau sukai dan akan kau dapatkan hatinya dengan sikap yang _gentle_!"

"LU-LUHAN HYUNG!"

Tao menepuk tangannya lalu kembali duduk, "Bagus", ia lalu tersenyum puas, tidak menghiraukan murid di kantin yang melihatnya dengan tatapan _–sangat-_ terkejut.

Sehun hanya bisa lemas melihat kelakuan dua temannya itu.

_Oh God, kenapa dia bisa berteman dengan orang-orang seperti ini._

xoxoxoxoxo

.

Pria berkulit sangat putih namun bertubuh pendek _–untuk ukuran laki-laki-_ ini sedang menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya.

Ia terduduk di kursi taman kampusnya.

"Loh….kau sedang apa disini?"

Pria itu akhirnya membuka telapak tangannya dan mendongak melihat orang yang bertanya padanya tadi.

"Oh Kris….aku..tidak sedang apa-apa kok"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya dan masih memasang wajah penasaran. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

Pria itu seakan ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kris, ia hanya memainkan ujung kemejanya.

"Kim Junmyeon? Kau masih ada di dunia ini kan?", Kris melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Junmyeon.

"A-ah iya"

Kris mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau kenapa sih?"

Junmyeon menatap Kris dengan berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah makin heran dengan tingkah temannya itu.

"Hueeee Kris bagaimana ini aku digoda oleh anak SMA! Hueeeee"

Kris makin mengernyitkan dahi. "Ha?"

Lalu ia melihat sebuah pesan yang terbaca di layar ponsel Junmyeon.

**"My Angel, hyung, besok kita akan bertemu lagi. Bersiaplah aku akan ke rumah Tao sepulang sekolah. Bye :*"**

**from : -Sehun-**

"Teman adik sepupumu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Lalu kau juga menyukainya?"

Junmyeon hampir saja mengangguk tapi ia langsung cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Kita baru bertemu tadi malam! Bagaimana mungkin! Lagipula dia masih SMA!"

Kris tertawa , "Lalu kenapa wajahmu sangat merah?"

Dan Junmyeon tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Kris yang satu itu.

.

_Iya_

.

_Kenapa ya?_

**_To Be Continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A&G**

**Chapter 2**

**Author : ssnowish**

**Rated : T**

******Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Main Cast(s) : Sehun, Luhan,Kai, Suho**

**and all EXO member**

**Main Pairing(s) : KaiLu, SeHo**

**YAOI**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Lulu hyung aku pulang~"

Sehun memasuki rumah minimalis miliknya berdua dengan kakaknya itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan akan segera menjawab dengan "Selamat datang Sehunnie"

Tetapi kali ini Sehun tidak mendengar jawaban apapun. Tapi sepatu kakaknya itu sudah ada di rak, sehingga Sehun menebak bahwa sekarang kakaknya itu sedang berada di dapur.

Langkah Sehun terhenti ketika ia merasakan di belakangnya tidak ada keberadaan seseorang. Seharusnya Jongin sekarang berada di belakangnya.

"Hei kau kenapa malah di luar! Aish cepat masuk!", Sehun mendecak sebal melihat Jongin yang masih terpaku di luar pintu rumahnya.

Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Jongin membuat Sehun langsung menarik tangannya kasar. "Kalau kau diam terus begitu bagaimana bisa maju!"

"Maju apa Sehunnie?"

Sesosok kakak kesayangannya muncul dari arah dapur. Tersenyum cerah ,karena melihat adiknya sudah pulang.

"O-oh ini hyung, maju dalam mengerjakan tugas tentunya. Jadi kami _–aku dan Jongin- _pulang ingin mengambil beberapa buku literatur, setelah ini kami akan ke rumah Tao untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok", jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Jadi begitu. Wah Jongin sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung ke rumah, apakabar?", Luhan mencondongkan badannya ke depan Jongin, memamerkan senyum yang _sangat-sangat-sangat _cantik dan cerah.

Sehun menyenggol lengan Jongin dengan siku-nya. "Heh babo kau ditanya itu"

"Jongin?"

.

.

.

"Loh Jongin kau sakit ? Kenapa hidungmu mimisan?", teriak Luhan _shock_ dan khawatir.

Sehun melotot kaget melihat Jongin sekarang sedang dalam pandangan kosong dan dari hidungnya keluar darah.

"Ngin….kau kenapa…..?", Sehun berbisik takut-takut.

"A-"

Mulut Jongin bergerak membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

"A….apron"

.

.

.

.

Dan ia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

"JONGIN! Aduh kenapa dia pingsan Sehunnie ? Bagaimana ini? Apa kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit?", Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin dengan panik.

Bagaimana tidak panik jika tiba-tiba ada orang di depanmu yang sedari tadi diam, lalu mimisan, dan tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan.

Pandangan Sehun langsung beralih ke kakaknya yang sekarang sedang memegang spatula dan mengenakan apron berwarna pink cerah di badannya.

'_DEMI TUHAN KIM JONGIN KAU PINGSAN HANYA GARA-GARA MELIHAT KAKAKKU MEMAKAI APRON?'_

Sehun rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga, ia berjanji tidak akan menjadi teman Jongin lagi setelah ini.

"Sehunnie! Kenapa kau diam saja ini bagaimana dengan Jongin?", Luhan masih berusaha membangunkan Jongin, ia mengambil tisu dan mengelap bekas darah dari hidung Jongin. "Apa..apa aku harus memberinya nafas buatan?", Tanya luhan dengan polosnya karena masih panik.

"JANGAN!", Sehun langsung mendorong Luhan menjauh dari tubuh Jongin. _'Huh keenakan sekali Jongin dapat nafas buatan dari kakakku'_

"Sudah hyung biarkan saja nanti dia bangun sendiri. Aku akan membawanya ke sofa lalu hyung yang menunggunya ya. Aku harus segera ke rumah Tao untuk mengerjakan tugas"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Tapi apa benar Jongin tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang hyung lima menit lagi dia juga bangun. Asal hyung jangan dekat-dekat dia saja, nanti dia pingsan lagi"

Luhan hanya menatapnya bingung.

Sehun tidak menghiraukan tatapan kakaknya itu dan langsung mengambil beberapa buku di kamarnya .

"Sudah ya hyung aku kerumah Tao dulu. Kalau dia bangun suruh langsung pulang saja"

"Ya hati-hati", Luhan mengangguk lalu melihat adiknya itu keluar rumah dengan terburu-buru.

Pandangannya kembali pada Jongin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di atas sofa. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kata Sehun aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu kalau tidak ingin kau pingsan lagi..", gumam Luhan dengan pelan tidak pada siapapun.

"Jongin…."

Luhan sekali lagi menghela nafas dan menatap Jongin dengan sedih.

.

.

"Apa kau membenciku…?"

xoxoxoxoxo

.

Suho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bersenandung kecil ketika ia melihat siluet seseorang di tempat tidurnya. Matanya memicing tanda curiga.

Apakah ada pencuri masuk ke kamarnya? Apa Tao? Ah tidak mungkin Tao sangat jarang masuk kamarnya, apalagi sampai naik di tempat tidurnya. Tidak mungkin juga pelayan rumah, mana berani mereka menduduki kasur majikannya.

Suho mengeratkan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya.

"KAU?"

Junmyeon hampir mati jantungan melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan santainya berguling-guling di atas kasurnya sambil menciumi selimut yang tadi sudah dilipat rapi oleh para pelayan.

Junmyeon menghentakan kakinya lalu menarik selimut yang sudah digunakan pemuda itu menjadi kepompong yang menyelimuti badannya.

"Wah hyung sudah selesai mandi ya", sapanya dengan cengiran.

"K-kau! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini anak kecil?!", Suho segera mengambil barang apapun yang ada didekatnya dan memukulkannya pada Sehun.

"Aw kenapa aku dipukul pakai buku!", Sehun langsung menghindar dan melompat dari tempat tidur.

"Kau sembarangan masuk kamar orang dasar anak nakal! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!?"

"Aduh tenang dong hyung. Aku hanya melihat-lihat sebentar tadi, habis aku bosan Tao malah tertidur saat kita mengerjakan tugas. Aku melihat pintu kamar hyung terbuka jadi aku masuk saja hehe"

Junmyeon rasanya ingin mengubur remaja di depannya ini hidup-hidup.

"Tapi hyung, aku suka tempat tidurmu. Wangimu masih tertinggal disitu", Sehun berkata dengan santainya.

"Y-yah! Kau jangan berkata seakan kau ini mesum!", wajah Junmyeon sontak memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin terjebak lama-lama menatap mata Sehun yang tajam dan mengintimidasi itu.

"Kalau aku memang mesum bagaimana hm?", Sehun mendorong tubuh Junmyeon hingga tidak ada ruang gerak lagi bagi Junmyeon.

Junmyeon yang tadinya ingin mendorong Sehun tiba-tiba merasa lemas dan hanya mampu kaku terdiam. Wajah Sehun sekarang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, nafas hangatnya menyentuh pori-pori Junmyeon.

"Aku suka…", kalimat Sehun terhenti.

Junmyeon menelan ludah.

"Aku suka badanmu ternyata oke juga"

"?!", Junmyeon spontan langsung melihat tubuhnya yang ternyata hanya memakai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Junmyeon terbuka, "Ada apa hyung kenapa berteriak?", Tao tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah panik. Ia langsung berlari ketika mendengar jeritan kakak sepupunya tadi itu dari kamar.

Sehun dan Junmyeon terpaku kaget ke arah Tao. Dan Tao balas menatap Sehun dan kakak sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

"Oh ya ampun ternyata hanya bersama Sehun. Aku kira ada apa hyung. Ya sudah aku ingin tidur lagi ya _bye_", Tao melengos pergi begitu saja.

"Tidak tunggu Tao ! Tolong ak-"

Terlambat, Tao dengan langkah ringan sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi.

Walaupun Junmyeon tidak sedang melihat wajah Sehun tapi ia yakin sekarang seringai mengerikan sedang terlukis di wajah remaja SMA itu.

"Aku suka Tao"

Junmyeon merengut mendengar pernyataan Sehun itu.

"Jadi kau suka Tao atau aku?"

Junmyeon langsung menutup mulutnya menyesali apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

'_Barusan kau bicara apa Kim Junmyeon kau sungguh bodoh luar biasa! Dasar mulut bodoh ih ih ih!'_

Terdengar tawa iblis dari bibir Sehun. "Hm kenapa hyung kau cemburu ya?"

"Aku hanya salah bicara bodoh!"

"Hmm benarkah?"

Pipi Junmyeon kembali memerah dan ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

"Padahal maksudku tadi aku suka Tao karena dia tidak jadi mengganggu kita berdua", Sehun semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Junmyeon.

Tubuh Junmyeon gemetar hebat.

"S-sehun….."

"Hyung…"

"…..."

"Bolehkah aku mendekatimu?"

"Bukankah ini sudah sangat dekat? Kurang dekat apalagi sih!"

"Bukan dekat seperti ini maksudnya!"

"Lalu?"

CHU.

Sehun mengecup cepat bibir mungil Junmyeon.

"Besok jam 7 malam di SM Café hyung! Harus datang aku tidak terima penolakan!", Sehun berlari cepat keluar kamar sebelum ia merasakan amukan Junmyeon.

"YAH OH SEHUN BERANINYA KAU!"

Sayangnya Sehun sudah berlari kencang ke dimensi lain _–pulang maksudnya-_

Junmyeon menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding di belakangnya,menarik nafas dan menenangkan diri.

Ia menyentuh bibirnya.

Lalu secara tidak sadar tersenyum manis.

xoxoxoxoxo

.

"Jongin?"

Jongin mendengar para _cupid_, peri ,dan malaikat sedang berada di sekelilingnya memainkan lagu terindah yang pernah ia dengar.

"Jongin? Kau sudah sadar?"

Oh dan kini ia mendengar salah satu peri matahari memanggil namanya. Ah, sungguh sangat indah.

"Jongin aku mohon bangunlah"

'_Jika sang peri yang memintanya aku akan bangun dengan senang hati_'

"Eungh…", dan benar saja Jongin akhirnya membuka matanya setelah satu jam tidak sadarkan diri.

Jongin beranggapan bahwa akan ada seseorang di sebelahnya yang dengan setia menunggunya bangun. _Maksudnya_, _sebenarnya_, ia berharap itu Luhan.

Tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah angin kosong di sebelah sofa yang ia tempati. Ia mendesah _-sangat-_ kecewa.

'_Lalu yang tadi itu suara siapa?'_

"Jongin? Jongin syukurlah kau sudah bangun"

Dan Jongin melihat PERI MATAHARI-nya itu sedang berdiri dengan jarak satu setengah meter dari sofa tempat ia tidur dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Jongin _sweatdrop_. _'Kenapa berdirinya jauh sekali...'_

"Ta-tadi Sehun menyuruhku jangan terlalu dekat-dekat denganmu jadi aku berdiri disini-"

"Tu-tunggu hyung jangan lanjutkan!", Jongin menunduk dan memberi isyarat agar Luhan berhenti berbicara.

Luhan langsung menunjukkan wajah sedihnya lagi, _'Apa Jongin begitu tidak menyukaiku hingga ia tidak ingin mendengar suaraku?', _ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jongin merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel genggam miliknya. Ia mengutak-atik sesuatu, lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

Sekejap bunyi dering ponsel terdengar dari saku Luhan. Luhan spontan mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab telpon itu.

"Ha-halo?"

"Maaf hyung kita bicara lewat sini saja ya"

.

.

.

"Mmpphhhpft hahahaha", Luhan tertawa geli. "Kau aneh sekali Jongin-ah, kenapa kalau mau bicara harus lewat telpon? Ini aku ada di depanmu"

Jongin masih menunduk dan menggeleng. Ia semakin mengeratkan ponselnya. "Tidak hyung lewat sini saja"

"Kau sungguh lucu"

"Terimakasih hyung"

Luhan hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh teman adiknya ini.

"Jadi?"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja hyung. Terimakasih sudah menungguku hingga sadar, dan maaf telah merepotkan"

Luhan tersenyum. Untung Jongin tidak melihatnya, jika iya maka bisa-bisa ia pingsan dengan tidak elit lagi.

"Tidak masalah. Jadi, apa kau mau kubuatkan bubur dan teh hangat? Aku tahu kau lapar"

"Ng…."

"Aku memaksa"

"Baiklah hyung", Jongin tersenyum simpul. Hatinya berdesir hangat.

"Kalau begitu aku tutup ya, nanti pulsamu habis. Setelah ini kita harus mengobrol secara langsung. Oke?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk, tetapi untung Luhan dapat melihatnya.

"Aku matikan ya"

PIP.

Jongin menyimpan ponselnya lagi ke dalam saku celananya. Ia tidak berhenti tersenyum daritadi.

Baiklah, setelah ini ia harus berani menatap Luhan lebih dari 10 detik, setelah itu mengobrol banyak dengannya. '_Kau pasti bisa Kim Jongin, fighting!'_

"Loh….Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Nomormu sama dengan nomor yang mengirimiku pesan kemarin malam?"

.

.

.

_Mampus_

**_To Be Continued_**

**_._**

* * *

Ini bener-bener ngetiknya malem malem sambil ngantuk jadinya maaf kalo banyak typo dan kata-kata yang aneh, maklum otak udah agak konslet.

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah review di chapter 1 ! :D

**1) hyona21 **

Thanks for reading ! Ini sudah lanjut :D

**2) Viluphie**

Aigoo~~~~~ author juga krisho shipper loooooooh! Hehehehehe {serius beneran ini}. Thanks for reading and review ;)

**3) din**

Yep, ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for reading ;;)

**4) jimae407203**

Hehe terimakasih sudah membaca dan revieeeeeew. Ini udah lanjuuuut, saya juga suka seho ;;;))

**5) pandarkn **

Ati-ati digetok Sehun lho kalo ngetawain Suho :-p. Thanks for reading ! :D

**6) thisisica**

Adsagdsfhdgjhs thanks for reading ! ;;))

**7) ockta1810 **

Asupan kailu akan saya berikan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk anda *tebar kailu*

hahaha mungkin Tao disini masa depannya akan jadi ketua partai

(makin gak jelas)

Thanks for reading and review ! ;;))

**8) nodnod**

Terimakasih sudah membacaaaa. Ini sudah lanjuuuut ;;) *nod nod*

**9) Si Uminnn**

*sembunyi* kamu kok serem sih habis muka sangar langsung senyum manis *lari ke pelukan kris*

Thanks for readiiing ;;)

**10) naya**

Aaaaa terimakasih reviewnyaaa, terimakasih juga sudah baca. Tao sama...sama...sama boneka panda di kamarnya aja deh *Tao nguap lebar*

;;)

**11) Krisho shipper**

SETANGKAI. suer aku ngakak baca singkatan inii. Baru tau kalo maknae line itu ada nama grup kece nya :"")

Thanks for reading and revieeew ;;)

**12) Jihyun Kim**

Ini sudah lanjut :D :D . Ahahahay halooo aku juga uke!suho shipper. oh yaaa? Mmmm nanti deh kalo aku lagi kosong dan ada ide, aku bikin one shot uke!Suho ya. Seme nya...rahasia...

**13) summersehun**

Kalo di chapter ini...yang sarap siapa chingu?

thanks for reading ;)

**14) chuapExo31 **

Thanks for reading ;;)

* * *

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaa~**


End file.
